Außenhandel der Liebe
by Sparrow-666
Summary: Legolas auf diplomatischer Reise, doch hat er davon keine Ahnung...Aber er bekommt unverhofft Hilfe...Chap 7 ist on !
1. Teil 1

Titel: Außenhandel der Liebe  
  
Teil: 1/?   
  
Fanfiction: Lord of the Rings  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnung: [fic] [slash] [angst] [com] [sap]  
  
Pairing: Legolas/Haldir  
  
Kommentar:  
  
Salve ^^  
  
Nun wage ich mich auch heraus aus dem Verborgenen und stelle hier mal ein Werk von mir hin.  
  
Ich garantiere wie immer für rein gar nichts. Ich habe oft bis tief in die Nacht hinein geschrieben, und da ich keinen Beta-Reader hatte, verzeiht mir bitte rechtschreibliche, grammatikalisch und stilistische Fehler. Selbstverständlich habe ich darauf geachtet die Form zu wahren, doch auch nur ich bin ein Mensch *seufz*  
  
Wie oben schon bei den Warnungen geschrieben, dies ist/wird eine slash-Story, was bedeutet, dass homoerotische Inhalt vorkommen. Wenn ihr dies nicht mögt, geht bitte weiter.  
  
Den anderen viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
C&C wie immer willkommen!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Außenhandel der Liebe  
  
Kapitel 1 (Neue Aufgaben)  
  
Legolas, Prinz des nördlichen Düsterwaldes, seufzte und holte einmal tief Luft. Ein reger Hustenanfall folgte darauf und eine dicke Staubwolke wurde aufgewirbelt. Einige Blätter flogen auf den Boden, wo sie beachtlos liegen blieben.  
  
Der junge Elb streckte sich ausgiebig und schmiss seine Schreibfeder auf einen Haufen von Pergament. Was suchte er eigentlich hier? Er schaute sich in dem schwach, durch ein kleines Fenster, beleuchteten Raum um. An den Wänden stapelten sich die Regale mit wohl an die tausend Schriftrollen und doppelt so vielen Büchern.  
  
Was war nur geschehen? Nicht viel, nur das sein älterer Bruder an schönen Waldhexe erlag und nun nicht mehr unter ihnen weilte. Also kam sein Vater, Thranduil - ein Sindar-Elbenkönig -, auf die glorreiche Idee, dass er dessen Aufgaben übernehmen sollte. Und das wo Legolas weder Wissen auf dem Gebiet der Kriegsführung, der Etikette bei Hof oder im diplomatischen Verhandeln hatte. Von seinen Künsten mit dem Bogen ganz zu schweigen.  
  
Bis jetzt hatte der jüngste Sohn einfach so in den Tag hineingelebt. Was bis jetzt auch wunderbar funktioniert hatte. Innerlich verfluchte er seinen Bruder, und verstand im gleichem Gedanken nicht, das dieser einer Frau so erliegen konnte. Sein Interesse an Partnerschaften, welcher Art auch immer, war sozusagen auf dem Nullpunkt. Auch sonst reiste er lieber alleine durch die Wälder um deren Schönheit zu bewundern.   
  
Und nun saß er hier, in diesem stickigen Raum, und sollte im Auftrag seinen Vaters sich Wissen aneignen. Wissen? Wofür?  
  
Er stand auf, wobei sein Stuhl nach hinten umkippte und einen ohrenbetäubenden Krach verursachte. Sofort kam eine der Wachen herbei gestürmt.  
  
"Seid ihr in Ordnung, Prinz?"  
  
Etwas überrascht blickte Legolas auf den Elben in der Wachuniform. Vertraute sein Vater ihm denn so wenig, dass er von nun an rund um die Uhr bewacht wurde? Er seufzte erneut schwer und nickte dem Wachelben zu. Worauf hin dieser verschwand. Es war selten, dass die höfische Familie mit dem Personal sprach, und so erwartete dieser auch kein Wort des Prinzen.  
  
Ein kurzer Anflug von Flucht überkam Legolas und sein Blick wanderte zu dem kleinen Fenster hinauf. Mit seinen elbischen Fähigkeiten war es keine Mühe für ihn da hinauf zu springen und durch das Fenster zu schlüpfen, aber er war sicher, dass er dort auch von einer Wache in Empfang genommen werden würde.  
  
Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er ein gefangener in seiner eigenen Heimat war, und dies war kein angenehmer Gedanke. Er beschloss seinen Vater aufzusuchen und ihm mitzuteilen, dass sich dieser einen anderen für diese Aufgabe aussuchen musste.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurze Zeit später war er in dem Audienzzimmer seines Vaters angekommen, welcher auf einer Art Thron saß und Trauben aß.   
  
Die Wachen hatten Legolas zwar etwas seltsam angeschaut als er sein Lernzimmer verlassen hatten, aber im Grunde konnten sie nichts dagegen unternehmen, schließlich war Legolas der Prinz.  
  
Thranduil schaute auf als er seinen jüngsten Sohn eintreten sah.  
  
"Legolas. Welch eine Freude. Wie kommst du mit deinen Studien zu recht?" fragte der König heiter, und Legolas überlegte kurz, ob sein Vater wirklich nur diese Trauben zu sich genommen hatte.  
  
"Genau darüber wollte ich mich dir sprechen Vater." begann Legolas vorsichtig.  
  
"Gut, gut," sagte sein Vater, während er sich eine weitere Traube in den Mund schob. "ich war ebenfalls gerade auf den Weg zu dir"  
  
Diese Aussage überraschte Legolas sichtlich. Es war selten, dass sein Vater ihn aufsuchte. Manchmal überlegte er sogar, ob er von seiner Existenz überhaupt wüsste.  
  
"Ihr wolltet mich sprechen?" fragte Legolas überrascht, fast sein Bittgesuch, welches er hier vorbringen wollte, vergessend.  
  
"Ja, wollte ich."  
  
Der König griff zu einem Stück Pergament, welches auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch lag, und reichte es Legolas. Dieser nahm es entgegen. Er überflog das Geschriebene und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
  
Es war ein amtliches Schreiben aus Lothlórien, den goldenen Wäldern von Mittelerde. Galadriel, Herrin der Wälder, suchte ein diplomatischen Gespräch mit Düsterwald um die wirtschaftlichen Beziehungen der beiden Länder untereinander zu besprechen, und ein Außenhandelsabkommen für beide Länder zu schließen, welches in beiderseitigen Interesse ist.  
  
Legolas senkte das Papier.  
  
"Vater, ich..." begann er.  
  
"Das ist dein erster Auftrag mein Sohn. Hier kannst du dein gelerntes Wissen unter Beweis stellen."  
  
"Aber Vater..." begann Legolas erneut, wurde aber durch eine Handbewegung seines Vaters unterbrochen.  
  
"Hierzu gibt es keine Diskussion. Du wirst reisen. Und zwar allein. Wir können es uns bei der momentanen wirtschaftlichen Lage nicht leisten das Wohlwonnen Galadriels zu brechen. Wenn du allein reist, und das bist du ja gewöhnt, ist ihr unsere friedliche Absicht bewusst."  
  
Legolas senkte den Kopf. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Er hatte die Grenzen von Düsterwald doch noch nie verlassen. Wie sollte er sich denn zurecht finden? Und dann mit solch einer Aufgabe belastet.  
  
"Legolas, dein Auftrag verlangt unbedingt eine positive Erfüllung. Düsterwald braucht die Unterstützung von Lothlórien im Krieg. Ein Scheitern deinerseits wird nicht akzeptiert."  
  
Legolas Kenntnisse reichten nicht aus, um zu verstehen was ein Abkommen über Außenhandel mit Kriegsführung zu tun hatte. Er würde dieses eine Buch mitnehmen und es auf der Reise lesen.  
  
Legolas drehte sich zum Gehen herum, als er erneut von seinem Vater angesprochen wurde.  
  
"Und Legolas, nimm dein höfisches Gewand mit."  
  
Seine Schultern sackten noch ein paar Millimeter weiter hinunter. Legolas hasste diese Gala-Uniform, wie er dieses Gewand immer nannte. Es war viel zu eng, viel zu auffallend und viel zu prunkvoll. Kurz umschrieben, er füllte sich darin nicht wohl, weswegen er es vermiet diese Kleidung zu tragen.  
  
Doch diesmal nickte er nur kurz eher er den Saal verließ. Am liebsten wollte er laut los schreien, aber er riss sich zusammen, ging zu seinem Quartier und packte für die Reise.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! 


	2. Teil 2

Titel: Außenhandel der Liebe  
  
Teil: 2/?   
  
Fanfiction: Lord of the Rings  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnung: [fic] [slash] [angst] [com] [sap]  
  
Pairing: Legolas/Haldir  
  
Kommentar:  
  
Salve ^^  
  
Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer (kann man die so nennen? ^^''), ihr seid der Lohn für jeden Author *smile*  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
C&C wie immer willkommen!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Außenhandel der Liebe  
  
Kapitel 2 (Die Reise beginnt)  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, kurz nach Sonnenaufgang, trat der elbische Prinz aus der Stadt hinaus. Er war froh, dass um diese Zeit noch nicht so viel Betrieb in der Stadt war. Legolas mochte Ansammlung von lebenden Personen nicht besonders. Ihm wurde immer flau im Magen und war froh, wenn er wieder seine Ruhe hatte und im Wald spazieren gehen konnte.  
  
Die vergangene Nacht hatte er kaum, oder besser gesagt, gar nicht geschlafen. Er war sichtlich nervös wegen seines kleinen Abenteuers, ein anderes Wort fiel ihm für diese Reise nicht ein.  
  
Er lenkte sein Pferd mit natürlichem Geschick durch die engen Pfade von Düsterwald. Hier und da orientierte er sich an Plätzen, die er selbst schon einmal besucht hatte. Allerdings war er sonst immer zu Fuß auf seinen Reisen gewesen und er musste sich an die starken Pferderücken, auf dem er gemütlich hin und her schaukelte, erst gewöhnen.  
  
Auch war dieses voll gepackt mit allen möglichen Sachen, die Legolas mit sich trug. Doch eines zierte sein Gepäck nicht, und das waren Waffen. Er konnte mit diesem gefährlich aussehenden Spielzeug nicht umgehen, also hatte Legolas beschlossen es zu Hause zu lassen. Außerdem war ihm auch nicht klar, wozu er ein solches auf seiner diplomatischen Reise benötigen würde. Hatte sein Vater nicht gewähnt er soll einen friedfertigen Eindruck machen?  
  
Auch wenn er sie nicht kannte, so erkannte er die Grenze zwischen Düsterwald und Lothlórien sofort. Die Blätter der Bäume in Lothlórien hatten einen goldenen Schimmer, woher sicher auch der Beiname der Wälder stammte.  
  
Legolas stoppte kurz, atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus, bevor er die imaginäre Grenze übertrat. Er wusste selbst nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber dennoch war er enttäuscht, als so gar nichts passierte.   
  
Er steuerte sein Pferd einen schmalen Pfad entlang, und beschloss die erste, lebende Person, welcher Rasse auch immer angehörend, nach den Weg zu Galadriel zu fragen.  
  
~*~  
  
Haldir, welcher auf einen seiner Streifzüge durch Lothlórien war, stoppte in der Bewegung. Ein milder, süßlicher Geruch lag in der Luft, den er von den Wäldern her nicht kannte. Er hob seine Nase in die Luft und ging dem Duft nach.   
  
Kurze Zeit später, war ein auf einen der Pfade des Waldes angekommen. Durch das Dickicht sah er einen weißen Hengst, auf den ein Elb mit güldenem Haar saß. Es schien keiner von den hier ansässigen zu sein.  
  
Der Bogenschütze langte nach einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher, den er auf dem Rücken trug und spannte so leise wie möglich seinen Bogen. Aber der Fremde schien überhaupt nicht auf einen Angriff reagieren zu können. Gekonnt nahm Haldir den Fremden ins Visier, und musste feststellen, dass dieser ausgesprochen hübsch war.  
  
Sein geübter Blick verschwamm kurz und der Bogen senkte sich ein wenig. Haldir schüttelte sich kurz und nahm dann sein Ziel wieder ins Visier.  
  
Er wunderte sich, als dieses auf einmal stoppte und der junge Elb etwas ungeschickt vom Pferd stieg. Darauf hin streckte er sich und band sein Pferd an einem niedrig hängenden Ast fest.  
  
Haldir zog kurz eine Augenbraue nach oben. Welch ein untypisches Verhalten für einen Elben, das könnte noch interessant werden.  
  
Der Fremde lies sich Sekunden später auf eine Stelle im Gras fallen. Doch auf dieser blieb er nicht lange sitzen. Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen sprang er wieder auf und hüpfte hektisch umher.  
  
Haldir senkte nun vollkommen den Bogen und schaute den Elben aus äußert überraschten Augen an. Er wird sich doch nicht wirklich...? Er konnte den Gedanken gar nicht zu Ende fassen, weil er schon in schalendes Gelächter ausbrach. Und so was nennt sich Elb.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas hüpfte und sprang wild umher. Er widerstand dem Zwang seine Hose ausziehen zu wollen. Skeptisch beschaute er den kleinen Erdhaufen, auf den er sich soeben niedergelassen hatte. Er hatte ihn für den perfekten Platz gehalten um eine kleine Pause zu machen. Aber nun tummelten sich auf diesen kleine Tiere, die aufgeregt umher liefen.  
  
Legolas war eigentlich ein sehr naturverbundener Elb, und kannte jede Pflanze und jedes Tier im Düsterwald. Doch dieses hier war ihm völlig unbekannt. Er beugte sich ein bisschen hinunter um es genauer zu untersuchen. Schnell ging er zu seinem Pferd und holte Papier und Stift aus einer der Satteltaschen, das musste er festhalten.  
  
Der in seine Skizzen vertiefte Elb erschreckte sich fast zu Tode, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schultern legte. Überrascht sprang dieser auf und lies im gleichem Atemzug seine Zeichnungen fallen. Er drehte sich abrupt herum und schaute in blaue Augen, die ihn mehr als nur überrascht anblicken. Legolas senkte den Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Er konnte sich vorstellen, warum ihn der andere Elb so anschaute. Er war einfach nicht typisch für einen Elb. Aber wie hätte ein Fremder auch wissen können, dass seine elbischen Fähigkeiten weder geschult noch vertieft wurden. Er war bis jetzt immer jedem und allem egal gewesen. Ein trauriger Seufzer kam ihm ungewollt über die Lippen.  
  
"Ist mit ihnen alles in Ordnung." fragte der silberhaarige Elb Legolas, und dieser konnte mit den gesenkten Lidern erkennen, dass dieser seine Skizzen vom Boden sammelte und sie ihm reichte.   
  
Legolas hob verwirrt den Kopf und griff mit leicht zitternder Hand nach seinem Papier. Dem älteren Elben nicht in die Augen blickend murmelte er ein leises "Danke."  
  
Schon das ging an die Grenzen von Legolas' Umgang mit nichtbekannten Personen. Wie sollte das nur vor Galadriel werden? fragte er sich selber.  
  
~*~  
  
Haldir erschien dieser Elb noch merkwürdiger als vorher. Solch einen von seiner Rasse hatte er noch nie im Leben gesehen. Die Hülle des Elben war sehr schön, aber fehlte alles was eine elbische Seele ausmachte. Doch der Elb schien schon ein gewissen Alter erreicht zu haben, und die Zeit der Schulung und der Lehre müsste schon in ferner Vergangenheit liegen.  
  
Haldir wusste nichts mit dem vor ihm stehenden, eingeschüchterten Elben anzufangen. Es war ihm unbegreiflich. Doch sein gutes Herz verbot es ihm diese, in seinen Augen doch ziemlich hilflose, Gestalt alleine durch die Wälder Lothlórien ziehen zu lassen.  
  
"Sagt mir Fremder, wohin führt eure Reise?"  
  
Der junge Elb schien über die Frage erstaunt zu sein, und er ließ zu, dass Haldir ihm kurz in die blauen Augen blicken konnte.  
  
"Mein Weg führt mich zu Galadriel."  
  
Diese Antwort wiederum verblüffte Haldir. Was könnte dieser Elb denn bei der Herrin der Wälder wollen.  
  
"Könnt ihr mir den Weg weisen?" fragte der Elb weiter und versuchte Haldir aufrichtig anzuschauen.  
  
"Ja," sagte Haldir schneller, als sein Verstand überlegen konnte. Hatte er nicht selbst einen Auftrag zu erfüllen? "packt eure Sachen."  
  
Legolas tat wie ihm geheißen und war in innerhalb von Augenblicken damit fertig. Was Haldir ein Lächeln entlockte. So ganz unelbisch schien sein neuer Reisegefährte nun doch nicht zu sein.  
  
"Auf geht's..." sagte Haldir und schritt den Pfad entlang.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! 


	3. Teil 3

Titel: Außenhandel der Liebe  
  
Teil: 3/?   
  
Fanfiction: Lord of the Rings  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnung: [fic] [slash] [angst] [com] [sap]  
  
Pairing: Legolas/Haldir  
  
Disclaimer: das hatte ich bis jetzt irgendwie immer vergessen, deswegen erst jetzt *schäm* Also *räusper*, alles was sich auf 'Lord of the Rings' bezieht gehört Tolkien und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld...wäre ja zu schön wenn *lach*  
  
Kommentar:  
  
Yo ho!  
  
Erneuten Dank an meine lieben Reviewer. Danke dass ihr das lest, was ich schreibe *smile*  
  
Nun denn,  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
C&C wie immer willkommen!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Außenhandel der Liebe  
  
Kapitel 3 (Neue Freunde)  
  
Legolas schritt neben seinem Pferd hinter dem Fremden her. Er wagte sich nicht aufzusteigen, weil er dann einen erheblichen Vorteil seinem Begleiter über gehabt hätte, und das wäre in seinen Augen nicht fair gewesen.   
  
Der Elb schien einer von den hier lebenden zu sein. Er unterschied sich von Legolas selber in der Art der Kleidung und durch die silbernen Haare, die Legolas ausgesprochen faszinierend fand. Und bei dem Gedanken sie einmal zu berühren stieg ihm die Röte ins Gesicht.  
  
Peinlich berührt von seiner eigenen Reaktion versuchte er sich krampfhaft auf die umliegende Natur zu konzentrieren.   
  
Der Fremde blieb auf einmal stehen, dass Legolas fast gegen seinen Rücken gelaufen wäre, weil sein Augenmerk auf einen der Vögel gerichtet war.  
  
"Huch...Entschuldigung!" stammelte Legolas verlegen.  
  
"Keine Ursache. Sagt, nennt ihr mir euren Namen, oder soll ich euch mit Herr Elb ansprechen?"  
  
"Nein. Meine Name ist Legolas. Und der eure?"  
  
Der Fremde schien kurz zu grübeln, und erwiderte dann  
  
"Haldir ist der meine."  
  
Haldir. Legolas ließ sich den Namen auf der Zunge zergehen.  
  
"Es freut mich sehr."   
  
Und Legolas entwich sogar ein kleines Lächeln, welches warm von Haldir erwidert wurde.  
  
"Nun dann Legolas, lasst uns unsere Reise fortsetzen."  
  
Der Angesprochene nickte und Haldir folgte weiterhin seinem Pfad.  
  
Er schien verspannt zu sein, seine Muskeln zeichneten sich deutlich unter der dünnen Tunika ab. Legolas schien selbst überrascht, dass ihm so etwas doch so unwichtiges auffiel. Es schien als würde diese Reise mehr an Erkenntnis und Erfahrung bringen, als er erwartet hatte.  
  
~*~  
  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Haldir sehr froh darüber, dass die elbischen Fähigkeiten seines Begleiters noch nicht so gut ausgeprägt wahren, denn sonst hätte dieser die Anspannung gemerkt die plötzlich auf Haldir lastete.  
  
Legolas. Er kannte diesen Namen, konnte ihn aber nicht einordnen. Ein Feind vermochte es nicht sein, denn der Elb trug keine sichtbaren Waffen bei sich. Was Haldir allerdings irgendwie beunruhigte. Er musste herausfinden welches Geheimnis der Elb mit sich trug, denn ein ganz normaler Reisender war er sicher nicht, so viel sagte ihm seine gesunde Elbenkenntnis.  
  
Er würde mit ihm einen Umweg laufen, um vielleicht so etwas mehr über den jungen Elb zu erfahren.   
  
Und so bog er an der Weggabelung nach rechts ab, und nicht nach links. Der linke Weg hätte sie in kürzester Zeit zu Galadriel gebracht, aber so würden sie sicher einen Tag länger brauchen.  
  
Haldir blickte aus den Augenwinkeln zu Legolas zurück, der ihm ohne Widerrede folgte. Und Haldir kam der Gedanke, ob dies eine Schwäche des Elben wäre, so blindes Vertrauen einfach einem Fremden gegenüber. Konnte er eigentlich sicher sein, dass ihm von seiner Person her Gefahr drohte?  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas fühlte sich beobachtet, und dies war ihm mehr als nur unangenehm. Deswegen reiste er lieber alleine, so konnte er tun und machen was er wollte, ohne unter den Blick eines anderen zu stehen. Vielleicht war er durch seinen Stand in der höfischen Familie doch zum Einzelgänger geworden.  
  
Dennoch merkte Legolas das eine Veränderung mit ihm, oder besser gesagt in ihm vor ging. Er konnte es sich selber nicht erklären, aber dem war so. Seit er die goldenen Wälder betreten hatte spürte er es, ganz deutlich in seinem Herzen, nur konnte er es weder einschätzen noch mit ihm umgehen, und dies machte ihm mehr als nur zu schaffen.  
  
Er versuchte diese Gefühle und tausende von Eindrücken die auf einmal auf ihn einwirkten zu ignorieren und sich auf irgendetwas neutrales zu konzentrieren, doch mochte sein Verstand nicht frei werden. Und zugleich fürchtete er sich vor der Aufgabe die ihm bevor stand und insgeheim hoffte er, dass sie nie bei Galadriel ankommen mögen.  
  
Sein Blick heftete sich auf den Rücken Haldirs. Und einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich, warum er diesem Elben vertraute. So hatte er doch gar keinen Grund dazu. Was wenn er ihn in die Irre führte? Aber Legolas schüttelte zugleich den Kopf. Welchen Grund hätte er dies zu tun? Er lief einen Schritt schneller und schloss mit Haldir gleich.  
  
"Stört es euch, wenn wir neben einander laufen?" fragte der Elb sichtlich besorgt, und wie schon so oft zuvor erntete er einen fassungslosen Blick von Haldir.  
  
"Warum sollte mich dies stören?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht," begann Legolas, "vielleicht ist euch meine Gesellschaft unangenehm, oder ihr findet mich nicht würdig genug."  
  
Der fassungslose Blick wusch ins unermessliche, bis er von einem Lachen abgelöst wurde.  
  
"Ihr solltet euch nicht zu viele Gedanken machen...mein Freund."   
  
"Freund...?" Legolas sprach dieses Wort das erste Mal in seinem Leben aus.  
  
"Ja, wenn ihr es wünscht."  
  
Haldir legte den Arm um Legolas Schultern und lächelte ihn an. Legolas Herz schlug durch die Berührung des älteren Elben ein klein wenig schneller, und auch dieses Gefühl war ihm unbekannt. Er wurde verlegen und ein kleiner Rosaschimmer befand sich auf seinen Wangen, als er zu Haldir hinauf schaute.  
  
"Gerne..."  
  
~*~  
  
Haldir bemerkte zwar die Verlegenheit des anderen, konnte sie sich nur nicht erklären. Trotzdem musste er zugeben, das die geröteten Wangen dem jungem Elb hervorragend standen.  
  
Die Unschuldigkeit, und zugleich Naivheit überraschte Haldir immer wieder. Dieser Elb war wirklich einmalig, dem musste er zu stimmen. Die Gedanken an einen Feind schwanden mit jeder Minute, doch war ihm die Gesellschaft Legolas sehr angenehm, und sein Herz verlangte danach mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Doch wusste Haldir, das dies fast unmöglich war, wenn der junge Elb herausfand wer sich hinter dem Namen Haldir verbarg.  
  
Dennoch, er musste jetzt nicht mit dem Herzen sondern mit dem Verstand handeln.  
  
"Nun sagt..."  
  
"Sag...bitte..." Legolas blickte schüchtern zu dem Elben. Dieser zog kurz die Augenbraue in die Höhe. Welch ein Angebot, nicht gerade üblich nach so kurzer Zeit. Elben lassen sich in der Regel hunderte von Jahren Zeit diese Vertrautheit einzugehen.  
  
"Gut, nun sag mein Freund, was führt dich zu Galadriel?"  
  
Der junge Elb legte kurz die Stirn in Falten, ehe er antwortete.  
  
"Geschäfte..."  
  
Haldir lies sich seine Verblüfftheit nicht anmerken, denn nach wie vor schmückte ein Lächeln sein Gesicht.  
  
"Nun diese müssen wohl bis morgen warten."   
  
Er zeigte zum Horizont, an dem die Sonne war im Begriff unter zu gehen.  
  
"Oh..." entfuhr es Legolas.  
  
Haldir beschleunigte seinen Schritt und war binnen Minuten auf einer kleinen Lichtung mit einem Bächlein gelandet.  
  
"Wir rasten die Nacht über hier." Ohne Antwort legte er seinen Köcher ab.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! 


	4. Teil 4

Titel: Außenhandel der Liebe  
  
Teil: 4/?   
  
Fanfiction: Lord of the Rings  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnung: [fic] [slash] [angst] [com] [sap]  
  
Pairing: Legolas/Haldir  
  
Disclaimer: das hatte ich bis jetzt irgendwie immer vergessen, deswegen erst jetzt *schäm* Also *räusper*, alles was sich auf 'Lord of the Rings' bezieht gehört Tolkien und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld...wäre ja zu schön wenn *lach*  
  
Kommentar:  
  
So, und weiter gehts! *smile*...Also um Mels Anliegen aufzugreifen, werde ich hier gleich mal ein großen AU hinsetzen, damit es nicht mehr zu Missverständen kommt *zwinker*  
  
Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
C&C wie immer willkommen!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Außenhandel der Liebe  
  
Kapitel 4 (Nächtliche Ereignisse)  
  
Legolas entledigte sich von seinem Umhang, und ließ ihn auf den Köcher von Haldir fallen. Er streckte sich und sah der Sonne entgegen. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie die Zeit vergangen war. War er denn wirklich schon fast einen Tag lang unterwegs?  
  
Haldir war schon beschäftigt Holz zu suchen, Legolas nahm an, das dies für ein Feuer genutzt werden sollten. Er holte seine Sachen von dem Pferd und versuchte sie so geschickt wie möglich anzuordnen, allerdings hatte er nicht damit gerechnet irgendwo übernachten zu müssen, und auch Haldir schien nicht passendes dabei zu haben. Es würde Legolas erste Nacht unter freiem Himmel sein. Wie würde das wohl sein?  
  
Er beobachtete Haldir, wie er das Holz stapelte und anzündete und weiter wie er Reisig für zwei Bettlager zusammensuchte und um das Feuer platzierte. Für Legolas war das so aufregend wie für einen kleinen Jungen, der mit seinem Vater zum ersten Mal campen fuhr. Und er beobachtete alles sehr genau und versuchte es sich einzuprägen.  
  
Etwas verwundert stellte er fest, dass Haldir ihn nicht um Hilfe bat. Hatte der ältere Elb seine Unbeholfenheit bemerkt?  
  
Haldir schien geschafft von seinen Aktivitäten und lies sich auf eine der Reisigmatten fallen. Etwas schüchtern folgte Legolas seinem Beispiel.  
  
"Danke." sagte dieser und schaute in das nun fackelnde Feuer.  
  
"Nichts zu danken, oder denkst du ich hätte auf dem harten Boden schlafen wollen?" Haldir grinste ihn an. Legolas lies sich, wie schon so oft zuvor, davon mit mitreißen.  
  
Haldir holte aus einer seinen Tasche einen Kanten Brot wie es Legolas schien. Er brach es in der Mitte durch und bot Legolas die eine Hälfte an.  
  
Legolas griff danach, weil ihn sein knurrender Magen unangenehm daran erinnerte, dass er Hunger hatte. Dennoch beschaute er das kleine Stückchen Brot skeptisch, davon sollte er satt werden?  
  
Haldir schien seine Skepsis zu merken.  
  
"Lembas, ein Biss davon füllt den Magen eines erwachsenen Elben." erklärte Haldir dem verdutzten Legolas.  
  
Legolas versuchte den älteren Elben zuversichtlich anzulächeln, so gleich er doch nicht an seine Worte glaubte. Nun gut dachte er sich, wenn schon ein Bissen, dann wenigsten ein großer, und er biss kräftig ab.  
  
Seinen Gaumen erfüllte zugleich ein herrlicher Geschmack, das mit nichts zu vergleichen war, was er bis her kannte. Und langsam fragte sich Legolas echt, wie lange er doch schon so "unelbisch" gelebt hatte.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas brachte Haldir immer wieder zum Lachen. Und auch diesmal schaffte er es ein Lächeln auf die Lippen des Lothlórien-Elben zu zaubern.  
  
Haldir hatte noch niemanden gesehen der Lembas mit solch einer Begeisterung und Neugier aß.   
  
"Es scheint dir zu schmecken. Aber iss nicht zuviel davon, nicht das dir schlecht wird."  
  
Und wieder bildete sich auf Legolas Wangen dieser leichte Rotschimmer, der Haldir so gefiel an dem schüchternen Elben.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
Fast schuldbewusst legte dieser sein letztes Stück Lembas bei Seite. Haldir stand auf, nickte dem Elben kurz zu.  
  
"Ich geh mal kurz in den Wald."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Haldir sah in seinen Augen, dass er nicht verstand, sich aber nicht traute nachzufragen und lieber seine Zustimmung gab.  
  
Haldir erreichte den Wald in kürze. Dort angekommen lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen die Rinde eines alten Baumes, dieser schien unnatürlich schwer. Im Grunde fragte er sich immer und immer wieder was er denn wohl hier tue. Warum hatte er den jungen Elben hier her gelockt? Er hätte diese Nacht in einem gemütlichen Bett verbringen können, aber nein, er zog es vor sich ein hartes Nachtlager mit dem seltsam anmutenden Elben zu teilen.  
  
Der Wald schien ihn zu beruhigen und seinen Kopf ein wenig zu klären. Nach nochmaligem Durchatmen ging er zurück zum Lager, und fand seinen Freund lesend vor. Leise schlich er sich an ihn heran und lugte ihm über die Schulter. Legolas schien so in sein Buch vertieft, dass er Haldir gar nicht wahrzunehmen schien. Der Bogenschütze grinste verschmitzt, eher er sich zu Legolas hinunter beugte und leise neben seinem Ohr flüsterte, dass seine Lippen fast dessen Ohrläppchen berührten.  
  
"Scheint ja ein interessantes Buch zu sein."  
  
Ein Schrei durchzog Sekunden später die kühle Nachluft. Haldir wich einen Schritt zurück, um von dem hochspringenden Elben nicht umgerannt zu werden. Dieser stand nun, mit der Hand auf seinem, wohl zu schnell schlagendem, Herz liegend und mit großen Augen vor Haldir.  
  
"Haldir.." sagte dieser etwas atemlos, "wie kannst du mich so erschrecken?"   
  
Haldir verfiel nun in schallendes Gelächter.   
  
"Ach Legolas...du bist herrlich!"  
  
Er bückte sich um Legolas sein Buch aufzuheben. Weil es wild umherlag, klappte er es zu, aber nicht ohne den Namen auf dem Innenband lesen zu können.  
  
"Thranduil..." flüsterte er und schaute Legolas überrascht an. Was hatte der junge Elb denn mit dem König des Düsterwaldes zu tun? Er zog grüblerisch die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas fiel die Veränderung an seinem Freund auf. Jede Freundlichkeit war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Legolas seufzte, vorher hatte ihm Haldir besser gefallen. Er griff nach dem Buch.  
  
"Danke," und steckte es zu seinen übrigen Sachen in eine der Taschen. Er wagte es nicht den älteren Elb anzuschauen, aber er konnte den prüfenden Blick spüren, der von diesem ausging. Jeden Moment rechnete er mit der Frage, woher er denn dieses Buch hätte. Doch diese blieb aus. Die Luft zwischen den beiden, welche mit unausgesprochenen Fragen angereichert war, war ziemlich gespannt und man hatte Angst sie nur mit einem Funken zu entzünden.  
  
Legolas blickte kurz nach oben, aber Haldirs Augen blickten kalt in die Ferne. Er würdigte Legolas noch einen abwertenden Blick, bevor er zu dem anderen Reisiglager, gegenüber des Feuers ging und sich dort nieder lies.  
  
Er drehte den Rücken zu Legolas, und dieser wurde immer trauriger. Er tat es dem älteren Elben gleich und versuchte Schlaf zu finden, aber sein Magen gab so seltsame Geräusche von sich, dass er sich nur wild hin und her wälzte.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! 


	5. Teil 5

Titel: Außenhandel der Liebe  
  
Teil: 5/?   
  
Fanfiction: Lord of the Rings  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnung: [fic] [slash] [angst] [com] [sap]  
  
Pairing: Legolas/Haldir  
  
Disclaimer: das hatte ich bis jetzt irgendwie immer vergessen, deswegen erst jetzt *schäm* Also *räusper*, alles was sich auf 'Lord of the Rings' bezieht gehört Tolkien und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld...wäre ja zu schön wenn *lach*  
  
Kommentar:  
  
Heute werde ich mal näher auf meine Reviews eingehen:  
  
@Vicky23...*smile* Ja, das war nicht nett von mir, den armen Leggie so zu quälen, aber er hat jetzt ja jemand nettes getroffen, der ihm hilft...oder auch nicht? *grins*  
  
@Zoysite...Danke für deine lieben Worte, und ich bemühe mich, dass ich schnell weiter schreiben kann.  
  
@Calen...Es freut mich, dass dir meine Geschichte und der abgewandelte Leggie gefällt *smile*  
  
@Mel...Ein Lob von dir bedeutet mir ganz besonders viel!...Hm, zumindest soetwas ähnliches wie ein Ameisenhaufen, da ich mir über die Fauna in Mittelerde nicht ganz sicher war, habe ich das Tier namenlos gelassen.  
  
@Lady-of-Gondor...Schön, dass du die Story interessant und vielversprechend findest. Ich werde mir Mühe geben, dass das auch weiterhin so ist.  
  
Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
C&C wie immer willkommen!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Außenhandel der Liebe  
  
Kapitel 5 (Die Nachwirkungen von Lembas)  
  
Haldir fand in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf. Er überlegte hin und her, wer dieser Elb war und unter welcher Aufgabe er reiste. Auch der Titel des Buches, "Die wirtschaftliche Verbindung zwischen Außenhandel und Krieg", auf den er kurz ein Blick werfen konnte, bevor ihm der Elb das Buch aus den Händen nahm, machte ihn nicht gerade schlauer.  
  
Er wurde aus seinem Halbschlaf geweckt, weil von der Feuerseite seines Begleiters seltsame Geräusche kamen. Haldir versuchte sie zu deuten, aber so etwas hatte er noch nicht gehört. Vorsichtig drehte er sich zu ihm herum, und sah ihn zusammengekauert und wimmernd auf seinem Reisiglager liegen.  
  
"Legolas..." flüsterte Haldir. Er schlug sein Umhang zurück, den er sich zum Schlafen übergeworfen hatte und ging zu dem Elben hinüber. Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben ihn, packte ihn an einer seiner Schultern und drehte ihn zu sich herum.  
  
Nur ein verzogenes  
  
"Aua..."  
  
kam ihm entgegen und der jüngere Elb hielt sich mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht den Bauch. Auch waren seine Wangen gerötet, aber diesmal nicht aus Verlegenheit oder Scham. Haldir merkte, dass der Körper Legolas förmlich glühte, und das nur von der Berührung an dessen Schulter. Er strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem verschwitztem Gesicht.  
  
In diesem Moment öffnete Legolas die Augen, welche ganz glasig waren.  
  
"Haldir..." flüsterte er matt.  
  
Und das erste Mal in seinem Leben kam sich Haldir hilflos vor. Er war nicht bewandert in dem Sprechen von Heilzaubern. Elrond, Hochelb von Bruchtal, war der Beste auf diesem Gebiet, aber wie sollte er den kranken Elben nach Bruchtal bringen. Und das noch mitten in der Nacht.  
  
Der Elb schien vollkommen apathisch zu sein. Zwar hatte er die Augen geöffnet, aber diese waren starr gegen den Himmel gerichtet. Auch so bekam er nicht viel mit. Ein heftiger Schüttelfrost überkam ihn, und doch schien sein Körper zu brennen.  
  
Haldir kramte in seinen Erinnerungen, was er einmal auf der Elbenschule gelernt hatte, er wollte nichts falsch machen.   
  
So begann er den Elben zu entkleiden. Selbst im Mondenschein sah er makellos schön aus, was Haldir das Blut in den Adern schneller fließen ließ. Aber er verdrängte diesen Gedanken schnell wieder, das gehörte nun wirklich nicht hier her. Er knüllte den Umhang des jungen Elben zusammen und legte dessen Kopf drauf, damit er es bequemer hatte.  
  
Danach riss er sich ein Stück von seiner Tunika ab und begab sich zu dem kleinen Waldbächlein, der die Lichtung bewässerte. Er tauchte das Stück Stoff hinein und ließ es sich mit dem kühlen Wasser voll saugen.  
  
Über die Wiese mit Wasser tropfend kam er wieder zum Lager zurück. Er begann vorsichtig den Elben den Fieberschweiß abzuwaschen. Dieser zog bei der Kälte des Wassers scharf die Luft zwischen den Lippen ein, schien aber sonst nichts zu bemerken.  
  
Haldirs Blick lag nun liebevoll und führsorgend auf seinem Freund.  
  
Er wiederholte diese Prozedur noch einige Male, bis sich der Körper seines Freundes nicht mehr ganz so heiß anfühlte. Doch dieser begann danach mit den Zähnen zu klappern.  
  
Lächelnd zog er sich seine Tunika über den Kopf und legte sie neben den Kopf des Elben. Er stand auf und holte seinen Umhang von der anderen Seite des Lagers.  
  
Haldir legte sich neben den Elben und zog ihn in seine Arme. Seine Haut fühlte sich unglaublich weich auf seiner eigenen an. Er bettete den Kopf den Elben auf seine Brust und legte sich selbst auf seine Tunika. Er umhüllte die beiden Körper mit seinem Umhang. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass sich der fremde Elbenkörper perfekt dem seinen anpasste. Und dies war ein sehr angenehmes Gefühl. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief nun auch Haldir ein.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas wurde von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen wachgekitzelt. Dies war eine Eigenart vom ihn, sobald es hell wurde, erwachte er und war voller Tatendrang.  
  
Aber irgendetwas war heute anders. Er fühle sich herrlich geborgen und wunderbar warm, und dann noch dieser himmlischer Duft.   
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen kuschelte er sich fester an das, an das er schon die ganze Zeit gelehnt war. Er schloss die Arme weiter darum und gab winzige Laute des Wohlwollens von sich.  
  
Etwas überrascht öffnete er nun widerwillig die Augen, als sich das neben, halb unter ihm bewegte. Er musste ein paar Mal blinzeln bevor sein Geist das alles richtig wahr nahm.  
  
Sein Kopf lag auf einer Brust, auf einer nackten Brust. Um genauer zu sein, auf einer nackten Männerbrust. Legolas stutzte.  
  
Er rutschte etwas verdutzt ein bisschen von seinem Kuschelobjekt weg und hob den Umhang hoch, der sie beide verhüllte. Er verkniff sich einen Schrei. Er selber war bis auf die Unterhosen ebenfalls nackt.  
  
Was war hier geschehen? Sein phantasiereicher Geist, den er schon immer besaß, malte sich die verrücktesten Sachen aus.  
  
Er wagte gar nicht nach oben zu schauen, aber tat es doch. Sein Blick lag nun auf dem völlig entspannten Gesicht des anderen Elben.  
  
"Haldir..." flüsterte Legolas, wobei dieser genau in diesem Moment die Augen öffnete und ihm tief in die seinen schaute. Und in sein Gesicht wanderte die wohlbekannte Röte.  
  
Haldir lächelte ihn an, und stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen auf. Mit der freien Hand strich er Legolas vereinzelte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Guten Morgen."  
  
Diese Geste war Legolas vertraulich, zu vertraut. Was war die Nacht geschehen? Er erinnerte sich nur noch daran, dass er furchtbare Bauchschmerzen gehabt hatte, an später gar nicht mehr. Er blickte zu Boden. Es musste dieses komische Brot gewesen sein. Ob Haldir da etwas rein getan hatte?  
  
Er blickte wieder auf, dem Elben ins Gesicht. Nein, so sah er nicht aus.  
  
"Geht es dir denn besser?" fragte Haldir nun besorgt.  
  
"Besser?" Legolas horchte auf.  
  
"Ja, du scheinst wohl allergisch auf das Lembas reagiert zu haben. Dir ging es die Nacht gar nicht gut."  
  
"Oh..." antwortete Legolas verlegen. "Und du...du..." begann er.  
  
"Ja, ich hab mich um dich gekümmert."  
  
"Dddanke..." stotterte Legolas verlegen.  
  
"Hey.." Haldir legte seine Handfläche auf die Wange Legolas', "das war selbstverständlich." Er versuchte den anderen Elb aufmunternd anzulächeln.   
  
"Wahrscheinlich bin ich kein richtiger Elb." sagte Legolas traurig.  
  
"Wie kommst du denn da drauf?"  
  
"Ich bin so anders als du. Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich so ‚unelbisch'. Und ich vertrag nicht mal ein Brot, welches für Elben gemacht ist." Legolas seufzte schwer.  
  
"Nun mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken. Du bist ein richtiger Elb, und das sehr sogar. Glaube mir! Nur das mit dem Lembas ist wirklich seltsam. Aber lass uns nun aufbrechen, dass du etwas anderes in deinen Magen bekommst."  
  
Mit diesen Worten stand Haldir auf und streckte sich ausführlich. Legolas beobachtete fasziniert das Spiel seiner Muskeln, und schaute verlegen weg, als ihm das bewusst wurde.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! 


	6. Teil 6

Titel: Außenhandel der Liebe  
  
Teil: 6/?   
  
Fanfiction: Lord of the Rings  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnung: [fic] [slash] [angst] [com] [sap]  
  
Pairing: Legolas/Haldir  
  
Disclaimer: das hatte ich bis jetzt irgendwie immer vergessen, deswegen erst jetzt *schäm* Also *räusper*, alles was sich auf 'Lord of the Rings' bezieht gehört Tolkien und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld...wäre ja zu schön wenn *lach*  
  
Kommentar:  
  
@Lady_of_Gondor...*Schampus reich* der prickelt auch *grins*...Na wir werden sehen, ob Haldir ihm helfen wird, oder auch nicht *zwinker*  
  
@Mel...Ob das gut ist, dass du soviel von mir liest...nicht, dass ich dich mit dem Romantiktick noch anstecke...denke nur an gestern und "First Time" *smile*  
  
@Calen...Habe Dank für deine lieben Worte. Ich hoffe dir gefällt die Geschichte auch weiterhin.  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
C&C wie immer willkommen!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Außenhandel der Liebe  
  
Kapitel 6 (Aufbruch)  
  
Haldir senkte langsamer als notwenig die Arme. Er spürte den Blick des jungen Elben auf seinem Rücken, und wieder musste er sich eingestehen, dass es ihm nicht unangenehm war, in keinster Weise. Er hob seine Kleidung auf, zog seine Tunika über den Kopf und warf sich den Umhang über die Schultern.   
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass sich Legolas ebenfalls wieder ankleidete, was zu seinem Bedauern geschah. Der Elb seufzte kurz, ehe er sich die Feldflasche schnappte und mit ihr zum Bach ging, um sie mit frischem Wasser zu füllen. Kurz erinnerte er sich an letzte Nacht, wie er ebenfalls hier gekniet hatte um frisches Wasser zu schöpfen.  
  
Als er zu ihrem Lager zurück kehrte, war Legolas vollständig angezogen, und hatte auch schon die Schlafgelegenheiten zusammen geräumt. Der junge Elb schien ein klein wenig nervös zu sein. Haldir erinnerte sich kurz an das Buch, welches der Elb gestern am Feuer gelesen hatte und hielt kurz inne. Nach wie vor beschäftigte ihn dies, aber er wagte aus irgendeinem Grund nicht nach zu fragen. Hatte er etwa Angst vor der Antwort? Eine Antwort die ihm einen Strich durch seine Absichten machen würde? Aber wie waren seine Absichten?  
  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und das silberne Haar flog ein klein wenig im Wind, bis es sich wieder sanft um sein Gesicht schmiegte.  
  
Kurz vor Legolas stoppte er seinen Gang und reichte ihm die Flasche.  
  
"Hier, trink! Du hast vergangene Nacht viel Flüssigkeit verloren."  
  
Legolas schaute ihn aus seinen blauen Augen von unten her an und griff ohne ein weiteres Wort nach der Feldfalsche, um sie wenige Sekunden später an seine Lippen zu führen.  
  
Haldir fand es fiel zu ansprechend wie der Elb trank, dass er sich zwang wegzuschauen und zu Legolas' Pferd zu gehen, um den Sattelgurt nach zu ziehen. Doch hätte er den Gurt noch fester gezogen, so hätte er wohl dem Pferd die Luft genommen.   
  
~*~  
  
Kühles Wasser rann Legolas die Kehle hinab. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er Tage nichts mehr getrunken, und dieses Wasser kam ihm wie das süßeste Getränk in ganz Mittelerde vor.  
  
Er öffnete die Augen, die er zum Trinken geschlossen hatte, und sah verwundert, dass Haldir nicht mehr vor ihm stand. Verwirrt sah er sich um, und sah den silberhaarigen Elben an seinem Pferd stehen.  
  
Skeptisch hob er eine seiner feinen Augenbrauen, ehe er zu ihn hinüber ging.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob die Geflogenheiten ein Pferd zu zäumen in diesen Landen sich von meinen Kenntnissen unterscheiden, aber dies hier ist ein Geschöpf von Düsterwald, und" er griff nach dem Sattelgurt, "diese sind es gewohnt zu atmen."   
  
Leicht grinsend schaute Leogas zu Haldir, welcher ihn etwas überrascht anschaute. Legolas war über sich selbst verblüfft, nie hatte er zu Scherzen gewagt oder so offen mit einem anderen geredet. Auf seltsame Weise tat ihm diese Reise gut.  
  
Haldir lies von dem Gurt ab und trat einige Schritte zurück. Legolas beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, als er seinem Pferd die Luft zum atmen gab.  
  
"So..." er klopfte ihm auf die Flanken, "das ist doch viel besser so, hm?"   
  
Er fuhr ihm über den Hals, kraulte seine Mähne, streichelte den Kopf entlang zu den weichen Nüstern. Er kicherte leise, als er den heißen Atem des Pferdes auf seiner Hand spürte.  
  
Vertraut senkte das Tier den Kopf, um Legolas dann leicht gegen die Brust zu stoßen.  
  
"Hey, hey..." meinte dieser grinsend und wich einige Schritte zurück.  
  
~*~  
  
Ich muss hier weg, dachte Haldir bei sich.  
  
Dieser junge Elb raubte ihm den Verstand, und dabei kannte er ihn gerade mal einen Tag. Aber schon das genügte. Er hatte ihn mit seiner schüchternen, unschuldigen Art gefangen.  
  
Haldir schüttelte den Kopf leicht, wie um einen anderen Gedanken fassen zu wollen, doch dies war nicht möglich Legolas stand, umflutet von der Morgensonne, an seinem Pferd und für einen kurzen Moment beneidete er dieses Geschöpf für die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm der Elb entgegen brachte.  
  
Er selbst konnte sich vor Angeboten, sei es von weiblichen oder männlichen Elben, nicht retten. Ein jeder wollte mit ihm, dem besten Bogenschütze und Leiter der Lothlorischen Armee, eine Verbindung eingehen. Sei es wegen gehobenen Ansehen, oder wegen ein paar lustvolle Stunden.  
  
Haldir hatte dies bis jetzt genossen, Aufmerksamkeit und Ansehen, mehr hatte er sich nicht gewünscht. Aber nun? Nun war da dieser Elb mit den goldenen Haare, der alles in Frage stellte sein Leben gerade in Frage.  
  
Warum eigentlich?  
  
Was war das, was gerade durch Haldirs Adern floss? Es fühlte sich auf einmal nicht mehr wie sein eigenes Blut an.  
  
"Haldir?"  
  
Verdutzt blinzelte er, und sah dann Legolas genau vor sich stehen. Er war so in seinem Tagtraum gefangen gewesen, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie der Jüngere zu ihm getreten war. In den Händen hielt er die Zügel des Pferdes.  
  
"Hm.." erwiderte Haldir kurz.  
  
"Ich fragte, ob wir unsere Reise fortsetzen können."  
  
"Die Reise..." murmelte Haldir und nickte bekümmert, "Ja, Galadriel . Wir sollten sie nicht warten lassen."  
  
Haldir kam schneller auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück, als ihm das lieb gewesen wäre. Diesen kleinen Punkt hatte er bis jetzt erfolgreich verdrängt. Noch immer hatte er nicht herausgefunden, was sein Begleiter von der Waldherrin wollte und was dieses Buch, welches er am Abend zuvor gelesen hatte, zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
Er straffte die Schultern.  
  
"Gehen wir..."  
  
Und mit diesen Worten setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, und das Geräusch von Pferdehufe signalisierte ihm, dass Legolas ihm folgte.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! 


	7. Teil 7

Titel: Außenhandel der Liebe  
  
Teil: 7/?  
  
Fanfiction: Lord of the Rings  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnung: [fic] [slash] [angst] [com] [sap]  
  
Pairing: Legolas/Haldir  
  
Disclaimer: das hatte ich bis jetzt irgendwie immer vergessen, deswegen erst jetzt *schäm* Also *räusper*, alles was sich auf 'Lord of the Rings' bezieht gehört Tolkien und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld...wäre ja zu schön wenn *lach*  
  
~~~~Kommentar~~~~  
  
Oh ja, ich habe es getan...es geht weiter...Höre ich hier irgendwo Freudenjubel? Ich hoffe es...Ich weiß nicht weswegen, aber als ich heute morgen aufstand hatte ich so ein Gefühl, du musst Außenhandel weiter schreiben, und hier ist sie die Frucht meiner Gedanken.  
  
Da es nun doch schon ein Weilchen her ist verzichte ich heute einmal auf die Beantwortung der Reviews. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass der nächste Teil nicht lange auf sich warten lässt. Ganz zu meiner eigenen Verwunderung. Aber so spielt das Leben uns nun einmal Streiche. Ich hoffe allerdings, dass er mit diesem hier zufrieden seid.  
  
Noch eine kleine Anmerkung...da Shelley gerade nicht zu erreichen ist *neidisch zur RingCon schau* wage ich mich hervor, ohne dass dieser Teil beta gelesen wurde. Ich hoffe es sind nicht zu viele Fehler drinnen, aber ich wollte nicht bis Montag (oder noch später warten) Bitte verzeiht mir das.  
  
Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
~~~~Außenhandel der Liebe (7/?)~~~~  
  
Legolas schritt betreten hinter dem Älteren hinterher. Er war verwirrt. Das Verhalten von Haldir war ihm nicht schlüssig und er verdammte sich selbst dafür, dass er so wenig soziale Kontakte mit anderen Elben hatte.  
  
Er konnte mit so etwas nicht gut umgehen, war nicht vorbereitet darauf zu reagieren, wenn etwas passierte, was nicht vorgesehen war.  
  
Innerlich seufzte er schwer, wie sollte er heil aus dem Treffen mit Galadriel treten? Es würde in einer Katastrophe enden, und da halfen ihm auch nicht all die Bücher, die er gelesen hatte. Und auch nicht das eine, welches er im Moment bei sich trug.  
  
Es war verzwickt und in seinen Augen ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen.  
  
Er seufzte erneut, diesmal wahrscheinlich lauter, denn er vernahm Haldirs Stimme.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Legolas schreckte aus seinen eigenen Gedanken hoch und errötete schwach auf den Wangen.  
  
"Ja.." log er gekonnt, das war das einzige was er in den Jahren bei Hof gelernt hatte. Lügen, so gut er es konnte!  
  
Und somit setzten die beiden Elben ihre Reise schweigend fort. Der Prinz suchte verzweifelt nach einem Gesprächsthema und verbannte im gleichen Augenblick seine Ungeschicktheit im Umgang mit anderen Elben.  
  
Als er neben Haldir her schritt fühlte er sich eher wie ein Jungelb, anstatt wie ein erwachsener Elb, welcher die 2000 schon längst überschritten hatte. Innerlich zog es ihm das Herz zusammen, als ihm schmerzlich bewusst wurde, dass er in seinem langen Leben bis jetzt noch nicht viel erreicht hatte.  
  
Und nun schickte ihn sein Vater auf diese höchst seltsame Reise. Doch würde sie sein Leben verändern? Hatte die Veränderung nicht schon längst begonnen?  
  
Traurig schaute Legolas auf seine Fußspitzen und hielt den Blick auf den weichen Waldboden gerichtet. Er bemerkte nicht, oder erst zu spät, dass sein Pferd stehen geblieben war.  
  
Erst der stechende Schmerz an seiner Schulter, dadurch ausgelöst, dass er weiter ging, noch immer die Zügel in der Hand haltend, aber sein Pferd wohl eine andere Absicht hegte, als mit ihm mitzugehen.  
  
"Was..." drehte sich Legolas zu seinem Schimmel um. Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn in genau in dem Augenblick lief er gegen einen Baum, welcher seinen Weg kreuzte.  
  
Kleine Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen und um seinen Kopf schienen kleine Vögelchen zu fliegen.  
  
"Oh weia ...." entfuhr es ihm gerade noch, ehe seine Knie unter ihm versackten und ihm dunkel vor Augen wurde.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Haldir wurde mit einem lauten Knall aus seinen eigenen Gedanken geholt, welchen er soeben nachgehangen hatte. Es hatte ihm nichts ausgemacht schweigend neben den blondhaarigen Elben her zu laufen.  
  
Er fand es als angenehm, diese Stille zwischen ihnen und wollte sie auch nicht durch ein belangloses Gesprächsthema zerstören. Sie kamen den Waldherrin immer näher, und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis sie Abschied voneinander nehmen mussten.  
  
Traurig hatte sich Haldir eingestehen müssen, dass er die Gesellschaft von dem Jüngeren vermissen würde. Aber vielleicht war es auch besser, dass sie sich nicht wieder sehen sollten.  
  
Am Anfang hatte er nur heraus finden wollen, was dieser seltsam anmutende Elb von seiner Herrin wollte. Doch im Grunde hatte er weder heraus gefunden, wer dieser Elb war noch was er wollte.  
  
Innerlich schalt er sich dafür. Er war Hauptmann der Garde, solche Fehler sollten ihn nicht unterlaufen. Es war seine Aufgabe Galadriel und Celeborn zu schützen. Dennoch, diese schüchterne Naivität des Elben hatte ihn in seinen Bann gezogen, und war da nicht auch noch...  
  
Das Geräusch ließ Haldir aufschrecken und er drehte sich zu seinem Weggefährten um. Ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, als er feststellte, das Legolas buchstäblich gegen einen Baum gelaufen war. Dieser Elb war wirklich ein Original.  
  
Er sah wie das weiße in den Augen des Blonden hervor trat und mit schnellen Schritten ging er zu ihm hinüber und fing ihn auf, ehe er auf den Waldboden aufschlug.  
  
Haldir ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und legte einen seiner Arme um den Oberkörper des Elben, um ihn sicher zu halten.  
  
"Und nun liegst du wieder in meinen Armen..." flüsterte Haldir leise, strich eine vereinzelte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht von Legolas, und bedachte ihn mit einem sanften Blick.  
  
Insgeheim gestand sich Haldir ein, dass er nichts dagegen hatte den Elben des öfteren im Arm zu halten. Er fuhr dem anderen Elben mit den Fingerkuppen eine der Augenbrauen nach und ließ seine Finger liebevoll über Schläfen und Wangen hinab zu den vollen Lippen gleiten, welche leichte geöffnet waren.  
  
Zaghaft, mit zitternden Fingerspitzen fuhr er über die Lippen des Elben. Wie es wohl sein würde die zarte Haut mit den eigenen Lippen zu berühren?  
  
Haldir stoppte leicht geschockt in seinen Bewegungen. Was dachte er hier? Was fühlte er hier? Und warum begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen und das Blut in seinen Adern zu kochen?  
  
Er kannte diesen Elben nicht. Er wusste nicht welche Absichten er hegte. Er durfte so etwas nicht zulassen, rief er sich immer wieder und wieder ins Gedächtnis, er hatte Pflichten, er musste sich an gewisse Regeln halten, dennoch...  
  
"Hauptmann..." schalt es durch den Wald und ließ Haldir zusammen zucken. Sein Griff um den schlanken Körper des anderen Elben verfestigte sich.  
  
Früher wäre ihm solch eine Unachtsamkeit nicht unterlaufen. Er hatte so seinen Gedanken (und Gefühlen?) nachgehangen, dass er das Heranreiten des fremden Elben nicht bemerkt hatte. Wie unachtsam von ihm.  
  
Sich irgendwie ertappt fühlend schaute er auf. Vor ihm stand einer seiner Soldaten. Er war bereits von seinem Pferd abgestiegen und hielt es sicher bei den Zügeln. Haldir konnte die Unsicherheit des jungen Elben spüren, der nicht zu wissen schien, wie er mit dem Hauptmann umzugehen hatte.  
  
Haldir schloss kurz die Augen und besann sich. Als er sie öffnete war er zurück, zurück als Hauptmann der lothlorischen Garde. Seine Augen wirkten ernst und entschlossen, als er den Soldaten anschaute.  
  
"Ja?" fragte er dennoch höflich.  
  
"Es tut mir leid Hauptmann, wenn ich euch..." Haldir bemerkte den Blick des Soldaten, welcher nun auf Legolas lag. Dessen Kopf lag ruhig an der Brust des Hauptmannes und es schien, als würde er schlafen, doch Haldir konnte schon den bläulichen Schimmer einer Beule an seiner Stirn ausmachen. Das würden furchtbaren Kopfschmerzen geben, wenn sich der Elb von seiner kleinen Ohnmacht wieder erholt hatte.  
  
"Sprich weiter!" forderte er den Elb auf, als dieser so abrupt in seinem Satz gestoppt hatte. Der Soldat errötete aus Verlegenheit, ehe er sich räusperte.  
  
"Lady Galadriel war in Sorge, weil ihr nicht wie gewöhnlich zurück gekehrt seid. Sie bat uns nach Euch zu suchen."  
  
"Du hast mich nun gefunden." erwiderte Haldir barsch, ehe er sich erhob und Legolas auf seinen Armen trug.  
  
Auf der einen Seite war er glücklich über die Fürsorge seiner Herrin, aber auf der anderen. Haldir seufzte schwer. Durfte er denn nicht einmal eine Nacht tun und lassen was er wollte? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Er hatte sein Privatleben aufgeben müssen, als er in den Dienst von Galadriel getreten war.  
  
Traurig ging er zu Legolas Pferd, und legte den Elben behutsam über die Schultern des Pferdes, ehe er sich selbst in den Sattel schwang. Als Haldir sicher saß zog er den Elben zurück in seine Arme und hielt ihn sicher mit einem Arm an seinen Oberkörper gepresst, während er mit der anderen Hand die Zügel hielt.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er war, dass der Soldat wie angewurzelt noch immer an der gleichen Stelle stand.  
  
"Willst du nicht aufsteigen?" fragte er ihn, ohne ihn anzuschauen und tippte die Flanken des Pferdes mit Hacke an, worauf hin dieses einen Huf vor den anderen setzte. Nicht schnell, Haldir wollte noch die kurze Zeit mit Legolas genießen.  
  
~~~~TBC~~~~  
  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!  
  
N/A Ja, das war es mal wieder...nach langer, langer Zeit. Ich hoffe ihr seid noch alle dabei. Würde mich sehr über ein Review oder ähnliche Lebenszeichen freuen.  
  
Liebe Grüße Sparrow 


End file.
